villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Eustass Kid
Eustass "Captain" Kid is a character in One Piece and is one of The Eleven Supernovas that are infamous pirate rookies. He appears to be sociopathic and ruthless, as he constantly causes civilian casualties just for insulting him, and also crucified pirates in the New World who pleaded to just go back to "Paradise", remarking that they were too weak and thus weren't worthy of life. He was voiced by Justin Cook. Appearance Kid is a pale, muscular man with bright red hair, resembling flames. His nose has a particular shape, being quite pointed and having little protrusions on both sides. He has dark colored fingernails and no eyebrows. He dresses in an extravagant attire consisting of black and yellow lizard-print pants with a red fringe, motorcycle boots, and a blue sash under a green belt fastened by a large circular buckle with a four-leaf clover-like pattern in the middle. He also has a slim bandolier, also with minuscule bolts that go diagonally over his right shoulder then ties to his waist, where he keeps a dagger with a Japanese-style hilt and what appears to be a flintlock gun. He also has gold bangles around both wrists. He wears a pair of studded, square shaped goggles on his forehead, and a large fur captain's coat over his bare muscular torso. The dark brown coat is adorned with spikes on its shoulders lined in maroon. The collar of the coat is extremely flared and wide. He typically wears this coat with his right arm in its sleeve and his left arm under the coat itself. As a child, his hair was spikier and more spread out, similar to a lion's mane. He also wore larger and rounder goggles and did not have dark lips. He was depicted tinkering with a toy robot with a wrench. After the timeskip, he is shown with slightly longer hair that appears to be slicked back. He also has a large scar that starts from the left side of his forehead and goes down his neck and another smaller one that goes through his left eye. His left arm also appears to be entirely mechanical indicating that he lost his arm during the two year timeskip. His attire consists of his trademark spotted pants, a dark opened vest, a long dark coat that is kept draped over his shoulders and two large belts. He appears to have become more muscular and also has scars on his right forearm, left pectoral, and on the left side of his abdomen. Personality Eustass Kid is notorious for causing huge amounts of civilian casualties. He is generally either angry or making sarcastic jokes. When he feels that he is being insulted, he is quick to resort to violence, as shown when he attacks Scratchmen Apoo, for apparently staring at him. He is quite sensitive to being mocked, insulted, or glanced at. He also seems to be extremely abusive and cruel even when not provoked, as he crucified another defeated pirate crew just because he deemed them too weak to roam around in the New World. Kid is a fearless and adventurous individual with a penchant for violence. According to Baron Tamago, after the timeskip when Kid was roaming around in the New World, he destroyed two ships belonging to Yonko Big Mom's allies. This shows how fearless he is and does not hesitate to challenge a Yonko who is at the same level as Whitebeard. Despite his violent and aggressive nature, he knows how to restrain himself when in an extremely precarious situation. Kid is also shown to be quite cynical about the World Government. He is not blind to the way the World Nobles act, remarking that compared to them pirates are almost humane and kind in nature and that they at least have charming sides and do not hesitate to be honest about their faults, unlike the Nobles, who justify their abuses with their heritages granted by their ancestors. He decides to leave the auction house after Keimi is bought for 500,000,000 by a World Noble, commenting that it was like a metaphor for this screwed up world and calling the whole affair a farce. He similarly notes that the charade was over when the broadcast of Portgaz D. Ace's execution was cut off. Kid has the same dream as Luffy: to find One Piece and become the new Pirate King. Because of this, and Luffy's recklessness, he seems to have a great deal of respect for him. However, while they often encounter the same problems, Kid deals with them in his own way, apparently slaughtering anyone and everyone who ever laughed at his ambition, in some ways being an antithesis to Luffy. He also seems to believe that possessing the determination to achieve the impossible is necessary to survive in the New World. History Past Kid formed his own crew in the South Blue. The Kid Pirates were an infamous and notable rookie pirate crew introduced during the time the Straw Hat Pirates arrived at the Sabaody Archipelago two years ago. The Kid Pirates were noted to have been responsible for a great deal of damage and had caused many civilian casualties along their journey. Summit War Saga Sabaody Archipelago Arc After a long voyage following one of the Log Pose routes of the Grand Line, Kid and his crew come to the Sabaody Archipelago to prepare themselves for the New World. While there, he has a little squabble with Scratchmen Apoo in Grove 24. Before their battle can escalate further, Apoo asks Kid to postpone it until they get to the New World. Knowing what will happen if an incident were to happen, Kid agrees to Apoo's terms. Kid, along with his crew, then venture deeper into the mangrove and enter the Human Auctioning House. As Kid waits for the auction to begin, he makes a number of remarks to his crew, claiming that the World Nobles make pirates seem humane by comparison and bemoaning the twisted nature of the world order, before noting that he may actually join in on the slave auction. Kid later catches a glimpse of Trafalgar D. Water Law, who is already sitting for the auction, and is flipped off by the pirate- doctor. As the auction begins, Kid notices some members of the Straw Hat Pirates come in, and is disappointed to find the captain isn't around, noting that he wished to see just how big an idiot and how crazy Luffy is supposed to be, as depicted in the newspapers, not knowing that he will soon receive his wish. Kid watches through most of the auction, until the World Noble Saint Charloss makes an outrageously high $500,000,000 bid for the mermaid Keimi, which completely shuts out the other participants in the auction. Seeing the noble go unchallenged, Kid decides to leave the Auction House, considering it another example of what's wrong with the world. However before he and his crew are out of the building, Luffy and Zoro crash through the wall right next to them. What followed next then is a ruckus caused by Luffy that catches Kid's eye. As the events unraveled, Kid, along with the rest of the crowd, watch in shock as Luffy punches the World Noble, Charloss, out of anger for shooting his Fishman ally Hatchan. While most of everyone in the auction house starts panicking at this turn of events, Kid, as well as Trafalgar D. Water Law, on the other hand, simply smile approvingly at what happened. Just as Kid is watching the chaos that was being caused, he notices that someone suddenly came out of the back of the auction house's stage along with a giant. He then witnesses the person take out nearly everyone in the place except for the Straw Hats and their allies with a "Rush of Spirit", otherwise known as "Haki". Having taken the blast and survived through it, Kid realizes that this person was none other than Gol D. Roger's first mate, Silvers Rayleigh. As the situation continues, Kid and those still conscious realize that a bunch of a Marines are now surrounding the auction house for what Luffy did. Though happy at seeing how crazy Luffy is as the rumors stated, Kid decides to not stick around to fight a Marine Admiral. Seeing as how the Marines are treating Kid's and Law's crews as if they are accomplices to the Straw Hats, Kid tells Luffy and Law that he will go on ahead and clear a way for them so that they will not have to worry themselves. Luffy and Law, however, are insulted by Kid's remarks, and instead decide to go face the Marines along with him. Together, the three captains begin to fight the Marines outside the auction house with their respective Devil Fruit powers. Luffy notes that both Kid and Law have crazy powers, with Kid responding that Luffy has the weirdest. After beating back the first wave of Marine attacks and scattering them, Kid notes that their plan of attack is now utterly demolished. He bids Luffy goodbye and states that it was nice meeting him, but promises that the next time they meet he will not be so merciful. Luffy unconcernedly replies that he's the one who will find One Piece. Both Kid and Law stare at Luffy and are even distracted from the attacking Marines. Killer defends Kid and scolds him for not paying attention. Kid acknowledges Killer but reflects to Luffy that on the paths they'd traveled up to now, saying something like that would have gotten them laughed at. He mentions that he killed anyone who dared laugh at him. He also states that from this point, anyone without the nerve to say that would die on the seas. He invites both Luffy and Law to meet up with him in the New World before departing with his crew. After defeating the marines, the Kid Pirates are on their way to leave the island, when moments later Kid and his crew are confronted by what they believe to be Shichibukai Bartholomew Kuma (later reveled to be a Pacifista). It surprises both Kid and the pirates, when It fires a laser from it's mouth which hits Kid's left leg, felling him at once. Law and his crew happen to encounter them while escaping as well and, despite Kid telling Law to stay back (which is met once again by Law's earlier threat), they both prepare to fight against the Pacifista. Marineford Arc Eustass Kid and his crew show up again, alive and well back at the Sabaody Archipelago. They watch the live broadcast of the execution of Portgas D. Ace up until it's cut off by the Marines. After this, Kid tells his men they are departing. The Kid Pirates then approach Marineford, and watch the war unfold from a safe distance on board of their ship. Post-War Arc After the war was declared over by Sengoku, Kid comments on that since Whitebeard is dead, the balance of the Three Great Powers is now shifted, the New World is under the control of Shanks, Kaido and Big Mom and the New Age, the likes of which no one has ever seen before, has begun. Kid and his crew later arrive in the New World. He is reading aloud from the newspaper article about Luffy going to Marineford a second time. He then asks Killer what the Ox Bell is. After Killer's explanation, Kid thinks Luffy's message means that he (''Luffy'') was going to create the new age himself. Kid finds this amusing and then states that Luffy really knows how to get on people's nerves, and even though he gives the Straw Hat captain credit for being the only Supernova brave enough to participate in the Marineford War, thereby putting him a step way ahead of the other infamous rookies, he (''Kid'') is not generous enough to let Luffy go around and do as he pleases. He then takes Haritsu Kendiyo's pirate crew captive. After the crew begs him to let them go back to "Paradise" (the first half of the Grand Line), he crucified them using his Devil Fruit powers, saying that people with that little amount of resolve have no business in the New World. During the Timeskip As new $100 million bounty pirates arrive at the Sabaody Archipelago alongside the return of the Straw Hat Pirates, Kid is one of several pirates mentioned for making a name for himself in the New World, alongside fellow supernova X Drake. At some point, Kid fought with the Red Haired Pirates and was forced to replace his lost left arm with a large mechanical one. Recent events suggest that Kid has grown much more powerful and even more confident, going as far as to destroy two of the ships of Big Mom's allies, apparently without any concern for the ruthless Yonko taking revenge. His reason was for once wandering into her territory and injuring one of her commanders as well as plundering something before being forced to flee. Pirate Alliance Saga Punk Hazard Arc During the events on Punk Hazard he is watching Caesar Clown's broadcast of his new weapon of mass destruction via a video Den Den Mushi. When asked by Killer if he is interested, he states that he is not interested in owning the weapon but merely wants to know about it. After seeing his fellow Supernovas Luffy and Law captured, Kid then leaves the broadcast at the urging of Killer to meet up with some apparent guests. He then tells Killer that watching is meaningless, and how he does not think Killer ought to work as a broker anyway. Kid also mentions he is surprised about how Law was really was planning something all along, having believed he had become a government dog. Asking if the people had arrived yet, Killer tells him they have and that he was surprised they came at all. Before entering the room, Killer reminds Kid to be friendly, causing the captain to become irritated and tells Killer to shut up. Opening the door, it is revealed that inside are Scratchmen Apoo and Basil Hawkins. Apoo, standing amongst a wrecked room and over one of Kid's badly beaten subordinates, tells Kid that it feels nostalgic for him to see his ugly face. Kid instantly becomes enraged, asking what gave him the right to trash someone's hideout. Apoo replies that when he gets invited by the enemy, he comes expecting a fight and that he had suspected there might be a sniper somewhere. As the two challenge each other, Hawkins declares how foolish the meeting is and that he is leaving. Killer asks him to wait as he steps between Kid and Apoo, reminding them that the three crews came together to try and form an alliance and asks that they at least try to discuss it. A newspaper later revealed that the three captains came to an agreement and formed an alliance. Dressrosa Arc After reading the newspaper, he saw that Luffy and Law had formed their own alliance and wondered which Yonko they were targeting. Following Doflamingo's defeat, he is later shown eating with his allies and is relieved they were going after Kaido due to knowing that Doflamingo was affiliated with him. It is soon revealed by Killer that their alliance is targeting the Yonko Red Hair Shanks. Much later, a large object falls from the Sky Island located above the Kid Pirates' base and sinks one of the ships. The object turns out to be Kaido who emerges from the hole with a headache shouting that he would begin the greatest war in the world. Whole Cake Island Arc He is revealed to have challenged the man who turned out to be Kaido but was easily defeated and was taken back to Kaido's base. Kid was seen seriously wounded in a cell as the Yonko insulted him for his defeat even mockingly telling him to tell Luffy and Law that the Supernova were simply playing a "pirate game". Wano Country Arc Kid was sitting in a cell at Udon when Luffy was thrown in a cell next to his. Both Kid and Luffy swore payback against Kaido before Luffy noticed Kid was next to him. A few days later, both of them were competing over who could do more work at the prisoner mine. Dobon then confronted the two over the amount of kibi dango rations they acquired. He prepared to discipline them as he had his hippo put them into its mouth. However, Kid and Luffy quickly knocked out Dobon and his hippo. Later, Kid overheard Caribou telling Luffy a rumor about how his arm got cut off, and he interjected to correct the story. Kid and Luffy then argued over which one of them would take down Kaido. At a later point, Kid somehow escaped from the prisoner mine. Kid later spotted Killer being escorted to the Prisoner Mines. He attempted to attack the escort only to be subdued and recaptured. After returning to the prison, Kid questioned Killer on what Kaido had done to him and the fate of their crew, but Killer could not answer through his laughter and tears. Queen then subjugate them both to water torture and threatened to keep them submerged until Luffy and Hyogoro die. When Big Mom was swinging Queen around, Kid and Killer were saved from drowning when Queen crashed into the contraption holding them and knocked them out of the water. Raizo gives Kid the keys and he manages to unchain Killer and himself. Kid refuses Luffy's offer to be his ally and breaks out of Udon prison with Killer. Navigation Category:Rivals Category:Psychopath Category:Pirates Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:One Piece Villains Category:Male Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Fighters Category:Arrogant Category:Leader Category:Sadists Category:On & Off Category:Social Darwinists Category:Imprisoned Category:Destroyers Category:Betrayed Category:Torturer Category:Evil Vs. Evil